digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcermon
|from= |to= |java=Kazunari Kojima |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Dave Wittenberg |envan=(Frontier) |partner= |n1=(En:) Sorcerymon''Digimon World DS'' |n2=(En:) Socerimon''Digimon World Championship'' |s1=Wizardmon |s2=FlameWizardmon }} Sorcermon is a Demon Man Digimon. It has a form very similar to Wizardmon. It is dressed in white clothes, and exudes a magical aura.Digimon Story: Sunburst and Moonlight: Sorcerimon Through offering prayer, it is able to harbor holy power in its body and heal wounds.Digimon Collectors: Sorcerimon A comrade of Wizardmon that came from the other-dimensional Digital World, Witchelny. It controls light and ice magic (high-level programing languages).Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory: Socerimon Attacks *'Crystal Barrage'This attack retains its original name of "Crystal Cloud" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Crystal Cloud): Fires multiple ice creations from its staff. *'Drowning Aquarius' (Aquarius Fill): Drowns foe in stream of water. *'Ice Illusion': Entraps enemy in a freezing snowstorm. *'Meteor Squall': Summons meteors of fire and attacks. Design Sorcerymon looks like an icy and holy version of Wizardmon, shifting its color palette to white and light blue. Its hat lacks the large skull on Wizardmon's, while its staff is snowflake-shaped compared to Wizardmon's sun, reflecting its water and ice powers. The DigiCode on its cape are randomly arranged, and read |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;Sorcerimon (ソーサリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *(En:) . ;Sorcermon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Frontier. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Digital Card Battle The Sorcerimon card is #057 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 900 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Crystal Cloud", inflicts 440 damage, its attack, "Drowning Aquarius", inflicts 370 damage, and its attack, "Ice Illusion", inflicts 170 damage, and jams enemy support cards. Its support effect is "Change own Specialty to Ice." Digimon World DS Sorcerymon digivolves from Impmon. Sorcerymon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sorcerymon is #130, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 148 HP, 190 MP, 93 Attack, 86 Defense, 99 Spirit, 83 Speed, and 47 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Hard Rock2 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Sorcerymon digivolves from Renamon. In order to digivolve to Sorcerymon, your Digimon must be at least level 25, with 700 Holy experience and 70% friendship. Sorcerymon can DNA Digivolve from Coronamon and Kudamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 20, with 400 Holy experience and 60% friendship. Sorcerymon can DNA digivolve to with Wizardmon, to Piximon with Yanmamon, or to Shaujinmon with either Apemon or IceDevimon. Sorcerymon can be hatched from the Dark DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Socerimon is a Water Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, Gomamon, and Salamon and can digivolve to , Piximon, and Wisemon. Its special attack is Crystal Cloud and its support skill is Supreme Focus which prevents confusion. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Socerimon is #111 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, Gomamon, and Salamon and can digivolve to , Piximon, and Wisemon. Its special attack is Crystal Cloud and its support skill is Supreme Focus which prevents confusion. Digimon World Championship Socerimon is a Champion level Digimon that digivolves from Tapirmon and can digivolve to Angewomon, Phantomon and Piximon. Digimon World: Next Order A Sorcermon in Eternal Glacier teleports the to a random place. If the Hero returns to Sorcermon within 24 hours, it rewards the Hero with a Sorcermon digivolution crystal. Sorcermon will do this every day. A Socermon, alongside an IceLeomon and Kyubimon (Silver), attack , however she kills all three of them in one attack. Sorcermon is a Ice Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gomamon, SnowAgumon and Shamanmon and can digivolve to IceLeomon, MagnaAngemon and BlueMeramon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Links Sorcermon digivolves from Impmon, Gomamon, and Salamon and can digivolve to , Piximon, and Wisemon. Digimon ReArise Sorcermon digivolves from SnowAgumon and can digivolve to Wisemon. Notes and References